A Blessed Christmas
by kaeh96
Summary: Oneshot: Allison and Remy are finally happy, and this Christmas is the best one yet


**A/N: Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! Here's a sweet little Cadley ****oneshot as my gift to all of you for being so amazing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned House this would have happened.**

* * *

_"__God made Christmas happen;_

_friends make Christmas beautiful,_

_music makes Christmas festive,_

_giving makes Christmas joyous,_

_love makes Christmas complete."_

_-William Arthur Ward_

* * *

"Remy! Remy! Wake up, it's Christmas!"

Remy Hadley woke to her girlfriend's cheery voice, and she groaned as she turned to look at the alarm clock-9:04. Too early.

"Mmh Allison, please, just five more minutes?"

"Sure, you can have five minutes, if you don't want to see me in this _beautiful_ new lingerie-"

That was all the convincing Remy needed, and she cut Allison off by shooting up in bed,

"Okay, I'm up!"

Allison giggled,

"Let's go make breakfast, then we can open presents."

Remy grabbed Allison's hand as she started to stand up,

"Wait, come here."

Allison fell lightly onto Remy, her hand instantly going to play with the hem of her girlfriend's shirt-a habit she'd picked up shortly after they'd started dating.

Remy pressed a kiss to Allison's soft lips, and when they came apart Allison rested her head on Remy's chest.

"I love you Allison, merry Christmas."

Allison looked up at her,

"I love you too Remy-never forget that. Merry Christmas."

Remy's stomach then growled, causing the pair to have an uproar of laughs.

"Let's go make breakfast, shall we?" Allison managed to get the words out.

* * *

Remy took to making strawberry pancakes, while Allison made spicy scrambled eggs and bacon. They enjoyed their meal but ate quickly-an unhealthy habit that came along with having short lunch breaks and a lot of work to do. As they sat down on the floor next to the Christmas tree, Remy sent a text to their neighbor, "_Bring her over in five minutes"_.

"Okay, want to open the one from my parents first?" Allison asked eagerly.

Remy smiled and simply nodded. Allison grabbed the medium sized box-which had beautiful red wrapping paper with sparkly snowmen on it. Allison carefully tore the paper off, and opened the box, pulling out a card. She cleared her throat and read it,

"Dearest Allison and Remy-has it really been almost two years since you two started dating? Time flies! We miss and love you both, and we hope your Christmas is as merry as it is bright. Come visit us soon, and stay warm. Love, mom and dad."

Remy's heart warmed as Allison read the note. Allison's parents had almost immediately taken Remy in-they knew about Remy's own parents and quickly told Remy that no matter her relationship with their daughter-as long as it was a good one-she was a part of their family, and Remy felt more loved by them than she had in a very long time.

"What's in the box?" Remy asked lightly as Allison's eyes widened.

"Oh…oh Remy, it's beautiful, look."

Beautiful was an understatement-the blown glass heart was breathtaking. It had shades of red and pink, and it was _very_ high quality.

"That's…hand made. Wow, it's absolutely stunning. Where should we put it?"

Allison looked at her, holding the piece as if it were a real heart that was about to be transplanted into a dying child's body.

"The dining room? It would look great on top of the glass china cabinet."

Remy nodded in agreement, took it very carefully, and went to place it in the dining room. Allison was right-the light from the window behind the cabinet caught the colors in the glass beautifully, as if intensifying them. She was about to call to Allison when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I swear to god Remy if that's House I'm going to kill him."

Remy laughed, "I don't think it's House."

She of course knew who it was, and she smiled at their next-door neighbor, Linda, as she held Allison's gift.

"Thank you so much for looking after her Linda, you should come over for dinner next week."

Linda smiled,

"You're welcome Remy. I hope she'll love it. Merry Christmas."

"She will, and merry Christmas to you too!"

Remy closed the door and cradled Allison's gift carefully in her arms.

"Remy, who was-"

She stopped when she saw the small silver tabby in Remy's arms.

"Oh Remy! How precious!"

"Merry Christmas Allie!"

Allison nearly cried as Remy sat down with the kitten, placing her in Allison's lap as she did.

"Remy, she's absolutely precious! Thank you, thank you so much! You didn't have to!"

Remy leaned onto her shoulder,

"You've been wanting a cat for awhile, and you know I love cats too, so I thought what better than a kitten for Christmas?"

Allison smiled bigger than Remy had seen in awhile first at the kitten, then at her girlfriend,

"Thank you."

Remy smiled and leaned to press a kiss on her cheek,

"You're very welcome."

They watched as the kitten looked up at the tall Christmas tree, the lights reflecting in her blue eyes.

"She's beautiful." Allison commented as they watched her longingly-somewhat feeling like children.

"She really is. What do you want to call her?"

Allison stroked the kitten's back, instantly letting an eruption of "purrs" loose from the tiny creature.

"Hmm…Chloe?"

Remy looked at the kitten-and agreed that the name fit perfectly.

"Yes, that's perfect."

"So miss Chloe, welcome." Allison spoke softly, and Chloe looked up at her, letting out a small mewl-which tugged at her heartstrings.

"Where's her stuff?" Allison asked, taking Chloe back into her lap and looking over at Remy.

"The closet in the basement." Remy felt herself blush as she revealed the secret hiding place.

"You're smart, you know I'll never look there." Allison smiled comfortingly.

"Okay, at this rate we're going to be here all day opening gifts, let's get down to business." Remy told her girlfriend, nodding to the bags and boxes in front of them.

"Okay, but now you have to open my 'big' present to you." She responded, grabbing a small box with silver wrapping on it and handing it to Remy.

Remy carefully pulled the white bow and slid the box out of the paper. It was made of beautiful cherry wood. She popped it open, her heart swelling when she saw what was inside.

"Oh, Allie…I-" Allison cut her off by pressing a kiss to her lips.

"You're welcome, I love you too."

Remy took the silver ring out of the holder and studied it-it had an infinity symbol engraved on it, and tiny diamonds decorated the gorgeous band.

"I have one too." Allison commented as she reached into her front pocket and pulled out an identical ring, sliding it onto her lefthand ring finger.

Remy slid it on the same finger, feeling her connection to Allison deepen as she did-which she didn't know was possible.

* * *

After they opened the rest of their gifts-including lingerie from House-they cuddled up on the couch with Chloe and mugs of hot chocolate and watched their favorite Christmas movies, Allison resting her head on Remy's chest and Remy wrapping her arms around the smaller blonde.

At the end of their third movie, Remy felt Allison move, and they made eye contact.

"Remy, I _really_ freaking love you-more than I could ever say. You do know that, right? Because I know you love me more than words coule express, and it's important to me that you-"

Remy pressed her finger lightly to Allison's lips,

"You're going to start babbling again-which is adorable, and then leads to us naked in bed, which can't happen yet because we haven't had dinner. Of course I know that, Allie, and nothing will change it."

Allison smiled,

"Good."

She leaned up and kissed Remy-she still made sparks tingle her lips-sighed, and placed her left arm around Remy's tiny waist, needing their physical closeness to reflect their emotional bond.

'_Well, that's not quite possible.'_

* * *

_"__Christmas, my child, is love in action._

_Every time we love,_

_Every time we give,_

_it's Christmas."_

_-Dale Evans_


End file.
